


Making Friends

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [38]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Making Friends, Modern AU, doing shots, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 38 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Sandor and Robb with the prompt: I like your laugh.





	

Sansa knew that her brother was not getting along well with her newest boyfriend. They had each tried to be friendly with the other but something about it felt so awkward and forced that neither of them enjoyed it. They were simply where with Sansa trying to enjoy each other's company for her sake. As she thought it over she knew that she was the part of the equation that did not fit, she was what kept them from bonding.

“Hey Marg wanted to go have a girls night out on Saturday.” Sansa told Sandor, it was only partially a lie. Margaery had wanted to go out but only after Sansa suggested they do it.

“Wait weren’t we supposed to go out to that new pub in King’s Landing on Saturday?” Sandor asked with a raised brow.

“I know I totally spaced but I already told her yes I’m sorry.” Sansa told him, pouting a bit. “How about you take Robb with you instead?”

“So spend the night with your brother instead of you? That doesn’t sound like much fun to me.” Sandor told her with a bit of a chuckle, knowing that this was a setup.

“Please I really just want the two of you to be friends.” Sansa told him, pouting even more.

Sandor sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Alright I’ll make nice I promise.”

 

On Saturday night the two men went out to the newly opened Blackfish Pub. They got there and Sandor nearly thought about going far away from Robb as he could. Then he remembered his promise to Sansa that he would try to play nice.

The two sat at stools at the end of the bar each ordering beers.

“So how was your day?” Sandor asked, the lamest question he could think to ask.

“Fine.” Robb told him before having a drink of his beer.

Sandor shut up for a bit just focusing on drinking his beer. He was sure that there was no way he could be friends with this kid. He didn’t blame Robb though who would want their sister dating someone nearly 20 years older than them?

Once his beer was finished Sandor waved over the bartender ordering shots. “I don’t want to be here and I know you don’t either so we are going to do a few shots so we seem drunk enough then we can both head home how does that sound?” Sandor asked.

Robb thought for a moment before nodding. “I think I can manage that- thanks.”

The two grabbed the shots and started to down them. It became almost a race of who could finish their shots first. Finally it was about who could drink the most. While Robb tried his hardest he knew that he was going to fail in comparison to this huge man.

Finally Robb held his hands up in surrender, nearly falling off of his bar stool. “O-Oh okay I give up you can so drink more than I can.” Robb told him, his words slurring together before he went to rest his head on the counter top. As he did Robb’s head hit hard enough that he let out a pained groan. “Oww.”

Sandor laughed, a big hearty laugh that nearly made him fall out of his chair which only made him laugh harder.

Robb looked at Sandor before chuckling. “I like your laugh.”

“Yours isn’t so bad either.” Sandor told him as he started to stand up. He held onto the side of the bar for support until he felt as if he could keep himself from falling down.

“You know we may not be friends but I think we could be drinking buddies.” Robb announced.

Sandor smiled and shook the kids hand. “I think that is good enough for me. Now come on- I called an Uber it should be here soon.” The larger man helped Robb up from his seat, holding his arm for support until the two could walk outside together.


End file.
